


Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [8]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Its a tiny bit depressing you've been warned, also contains a very old nursery rhyme from the depths of my memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A request from tumblr "meeting little one for the first time" and "singing little one to sleep"
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 8





	Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on tumblr @creampuffqueen

Nova took a deep breath to steady herself as she stood before the double doors of the huge building, holding onto Adrian’s hand so tight she wondered if she might break it. 

They were really doing this.

With Nova’s last pregnancy being so terrible her body had nearly shut down after the birth, she and Adrian hadn’t wanted to risk it again. But they both wanted more kids.

Just over three months ago, they’d gone to a class to learn about adoption. And ever since then, the two had been preparing their small family for a new baby- but not a biological one.

Lina was seven now, and raring to be a big sister again. Nebula was two, was sleeping through the night and nearly potty trained. The Everhart-Artino family was ready for a new addition.

Nova glanced up at her husband, finding his glasses adorably slipping off his nose. She pushed them back up for him, squeezed his hand once more, and started walking.

“Let’s go meet our baby.” Adrian murmured to her.

“Let’s go meet our baby.” Nova repeated.

Inside the building was colorful, walls painted in a rainbow of pastels. There weren’t any children in sight, as it was the front room, but Nova could hear squeals of laughter coming from the back.

“Are you two the Everharts?” A young man at the front desk asked. “We’ve been looking forward to meeting you two.”

“Yes.” Adrian said. “We got a call this morning, to come as soon as possible.”

“I’ll take you guys to Mira.” The man said. “She’s who you’re looking for.”

They were led through the hallways, and Nova couldn’t help but notice the little painted handprints on all the doors. And the stickers plastered on a window. And the paper mache planets strung up over a doorway, depicting the solar system. Stars, this place was cute.

The man dropped them off at a plain-looking office door, then retreated back to his spot at the front desk. Nova and Adrian glanced at each other, then pushed open the door together.

She’d expected an office, likely full of paperwork, and an old lady sitting at a desk. She didn’t expect a young woman with bright pink hair, dragonfly wings, and a room full of sleeping babies.

“Oh!” the woman whisper-shouted, quickly moving towards the door. “The Everharts! I’m so sorry, I was going to head back to my office-”

“It’s fine.” Nova assured her. “Are you Mira? The man at the front desk we’d want to see you about the call we received.”

“Yes, that’s me. Come sit, I’ll talk to you then.” Mira practically buzzed around the room, hushing the occasional fussy baby as she moved. After everyone passed her inspection, she moved over to where Nova and Adrian had sat themselves down in rocking chairs.

“We gave you two a call this morning because we had an infant come in last night. People don’t usually just leave babies out like this anymore, not since everyone’s a prodigy now. But we found a baby on our doorstep, with no clue as to where it’d come from. You two were next on our call list.”

“That’s awful.” Adrian whispered. “The poor little one.”

“Indeed.” Mira agreed. “It’s terrible. But he’s in good health, and would greatly benefit from being adopted as soon as possible.”

“Can we see him?” Nova asked.

Mira stood up again and moved to one of the cribs. So, so gently, the woman lifted a sleeping bundle from it and brought it over. Then she placed it in Nova’s arms.

Nova didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt a tear drip off her chin. Glancing at her husband, she saw he’d taken off his glasses to prevent them from fogging with his tears. 

The baby was gorgeous. A baby boy with smooth, creamy skin, soft brown hair, and sleepy hazel eyes. When Adrian offered his thumb he took it, his tiny grip strong.

“Hello, sweet thing.” Nova breathed. “Do you want to be a part of the Everhart family?”

~~~~

It took hours upon hours to complete all the paperwork. But Nova would absolutely do it again in a heartbeat for her new precious son. 

_Son_. The word was almost foreign. She’d only had girls, but in her arms, a beautiful baby boy now lay. 

It had started raining while they spent nearly the entire day in the orphanage, and neither Nova nor Adrian wanted to risk the baby getting a cold. So they’d opted for a taxi.

He started fussing a few minutes in, likely displeased from the new environment and the loud noises. Nova was curled awkwardly in her seat, trying to hold him on her knees to rock him.

“Let me hold him.” Adrian said softly. Reluctantly, Nova handed him over, not wanting his precious warmth to leave her arms. 

“Hush little baby, don’t you cry.” Adrian sang softly, rocking him back and forth. “Papa’s gonna sing you a lullaby.”

Nova chimed in quietly, leaning her head on her husband’s shoulder as he sang. 

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word, mama’s gonna get you a mockingbird.” The little one cooed up at them, his beautiful eyes big and curious.

“And if that mockingbird don’t sing-” His eyes started to close. Their words drifted to soft humming, Adrian continuing to rock him.

And as the baby finally fell asleep, Nova finished the song with a whisper.

“Mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring.”


End file.
